


Я закончу то, что ты начал

by Vivisha



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Что, если Кайло Рен считал тем самым неоконченным делом своего деда нечто большее, чем уничтожение джедаев?
Kudos: 1





	Я закончу то, что ты начал

**Author's Note:**

> Должен был получиться идеалистичный Кайло Рен. Получился же не просто идеалистичный, а ещё и немного фанатичный и чуть-чуть поехавший Кайло Рен.

_Я закончу то, что ты начал._

Кайло Рен говорит с обгоревшей маской, вплавленной в череп. Должно быть, он похож на сумасшедшего — а так ли это на самом деле, не знает даже он сам. По меркам обыкновенного жителя Галактики все форсьюзеры немного не в себе.

Дед не отвечает, как и всегда.

Кайло Рен не сдаётся — упрямство у него в крови. Он знает легенды о Призраках Силы, о мёртвых, что способны являться живым. Быть может, он и правда недостоин. Или легенды — ложь, что ничуть не удивило бы Кайло Рена. В его жизни всегда было слишком много лжи.

Бен Соло рос в тени знаменитых родителей и ещё более известного дяди-героя Люка Скайуокера. Ему было суждено великое будущее — а как иначе? Бен верил, что станет настоящим Джедаем, рыцарем без страха и упрёка, что избавит мир от зла. Реальность, как водится, оказалась немного сложнее.

Наравне со Светом в душе Бена поселилась Тьма, а полумифический Дарт Вейдер, лорд ситхов, едва не уничтоживший джедаев Старой Республики, оказался его дедом. И Бен засомневался.

Тогда-то юный ученик-джедай и раскопал древнее джедайское пророчество об Избранном, которому суждено восстановить равновесие в Силе. Люк Скайуокер полагал, что его отец, Энакин Скайуокер, исполнил предсказание, но очередная ложь была очевидна. С момента смерти Дарт Вейдера прошли долгие годы, но ни Сила, ни тем более весь мир ни на миллиметр не приблизились к равновесию.

Новое поколение джедаев было фатально слабо, а Галактику продолжали раздирать конфликты. День за днём Бен Соло разочаровывался в тех, кого считал героями, осознавая, что никто из них не способен по-настоящему всё изменить.

И Бен внезапно понял смысл пророчества. Равновесие не означало ни равенства в количестве, ни равенства в силе — оно вообще не имело отношения к соотношению Светлой и Тёмной сторон. Галактике не нужны были ни безумцы с жаждой власти ради самой власти и разрушения ради разрушения, ни пародии на святош, не способные справиться даже со своими внутренними противоречиями.

Галактика нуждалась в чём-то совершенно новом. А новое невозможно построить, не избавившись от косного старого. Вот что начал Дарт Вейдер — или Энакин Скайуокер — и вот что должен был довести до конца его внук.

Ни мать, ни отец, ни тем более дядя не смогли бы понять или хотя бы принять решение Бена. Выбранный им путь был путём одиночества. Но если никто, кроме него, не мог стать истинным Избранным — что ж, так тому и быть.

Сноук появился в жизни Бена Соло именно тогда, когда тот окончательно уверился, что Светлой стороны недостаточно для воплощения его замысла. И Кайло Рен познал ту часть Силы, от которой его так тщательно оберегал бывший учитель. Впрочем, его отношения со Сноуком тоже строились на лжи.

Истина же состояла в том, что Тьма и Свет — две стороны одной медали. Бен Соло, Кайло Рен — просто слова, не суть. Всё, что имеет значение — будущее, создать которое способен лишь один человек в Галактике.

 _Дай мне сил сделать это,_ — шептал Кайло Рен покойному деду, ища в себе силы не колебаться.

Джедаи Люка Скайуокера, к слову, и правда были слабы, настолько, что он сумел в одиночку лишить жизни всех их. Не то чтобы Кайло Рен вовсе их не жалел — в конце концов, его душа сделана не из камня. Но совершённое им зло необходимо.

 _Дай мне сил решиться. Помоги завершить твоё дело. Скажи мне хоть слово, прошу,_ — бормотал Кайло Рен дрожащими губами, прежде чем зайти ради исполнения своей судьбы как никогда далеко.

 _Это ведь не потому, что я ненавижу свою семью — нет, не так, именно потому, что я всё ещё их люблю. Но я должен стать сильнее, сильнее Люка Скайуокера, сильнее Сноука. Это необходимая жертва,_ — убеждал себя Кайло Рен, готовясь всадить световой меч в тело собственного отца.

И он решился. Он стал на шаг ближе к своей цели.

Дед по-прежнему молчит, но, может статься, ещё рано.

Может статься, когда Кайло Рен наконец исполнит пророчество, когда Люк Скайуокер и его новая ученица сгинут, как сгинет и Сноук с каждым из своих последователей, когда не останется никого, способного помешать воплощению мечты в жизнь, — вот тогда дед заговорит со своим внуком.

И вместе они обязательно смогут сделать Галактику такой, какой она должна быть.

_03.11.2016_


End file.
